The present disclosure herein relates to a liquid crystal display device and methods for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a ferroelectric liquid crystal display device and methods for manufacturing the same.
In general, liquid crystal display devices use an electro-optical effect of liquid crystals. The liquid crystal display devices include a pair of substrates and liquid crystals disposed between the pair of substrates. A pair of polarizer plates is attached to external surfaces of the pair of substrates.
The liquid crystal display devices are classified as a twisted nematic mode, an in-plane switching mode, a vertical alignment mode, and a ferroelectric mode according to the type of liquid crystals and the alignment method of the liquid crystal layer.
A ferroelectric liquid crystal display device includes ferroelectric liquid crystals. The ferroelectric liquid crystals have a short response time due to a polar interaction between the polarization moment and the electric field.
However, because the ferroelectric liquid crystals are sensitive to the surface characteristics of the pair of substrates, the alignment state of the ferroelectric liquid crystals is unstable. When the alignment of the ferroelectric liquid crystals is unstable, a contrast ratio of the ferroelectric liquid crystal display device may decrease. Also, the ferroelectric liquid crystal display device has a lower transmittance than those of other mode liquid crystal display devices.